


green eyes and freckles

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan randomly shows up in Wally's room. Wally doesn't actually mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green eyes and freckles

"Yer eyes are really green, Flasher. Like reaaally green. Green like the grass after a Spring rain. As green as..."  
  
Wally stared incredulously at Evan, who was currently straddling him. Only a few minutes before the man had casually walked out of Wally's bedroom mirror, saw him sitting on his bed and unashamedly climbed on it. Now he was staring right in the speedster's eyes, as if they were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.  
  
"McCulloch..." Wally wasn't in the mood for games, and he put his hands on the man's shoulder with the intention of pushing him off, but Evan had clearly other ideas and instead pushed forward, getting close enough to the speedster to bump their noses together.  
  
Wally wasn't stupid, it wasn't the first time the Mirror Master had come to him during a cocaine high, and it wasn't going to be the last one. The signs weren't evident, but once you knew what to look for, it wasn't hard to tell. Plus, the man was a _wee_ more bearable after a hit, generally not trying to waste Wally's time by attempting to rob banks, which he could appreciate, and also generally being more easy, which he definitely did appreciate.  
  
"And freckles! Did ye know ye've freckles, Flash? They're pretty. Real pretty. Can't believe I never noticed them before." Evan stared transfixed at Wally's face and poked it with his index finger "Right, the mask. Ye shouldn't cover them, it's a crime. A crime, I tell ye. I know a lot about crime..."  
  
"Trust me, I know you know." despite everything, the speedster snorted, amused, and finally pushed the Rogue back enough to get some breathing space "Now, McCulloch, mind telling me why you're here?"  
  
Smiling, Evan pulled off his cowl and haphazardly threw it on the floor, then got more comfortable in Wally's lap.  
  
"Y'know how Cold is, with his stupid rules." he started pulling off the top of his costume as well, muffling his voice a little "So I decided to pay a visit to my favorite superhero."  
  
Knowing the Rogue could get a little careless when high, Wally quickly took his gun away from him and put it on the night stand, then turned back to the man and putting a hand behind his neck, pulled him forward again for a quick kiss.  
  
"I'd ask if that was a gun in your pocket, but I just took it off you, so..." the speedster smirked and run his hand down the other's back "Want to find out where else I have freckles?"


End file.
